TODO POR UN SUEÑO
by Ariadna C.D
Summary: de nuevo, vuelve verano, y con él, camp rock. amores, canciones, diversión... entra aqui! NUEVOS PERSONAJES shanexmitchie, natexcaroline, jasonxqueen LEEDLO DE NUEVO! NO ME DEJO SUBIR UNOS CAPÍTULOS Y POR ESO NO ESTABA TERMINADO! AHORA SI QUE LO ESTÁ :
1. Introducción

Todo por un sueño

Dedicado a todos los que leen y comentan.

Todo empezó aquel verano en que lo conocí y después, ya no pude sacármelo de la cabeza.

Shane, Shane, Shane, ¡SHANE!

Estaba como obsesionada con él. Necesitaba verlo después de casi un año. Necesitaba verlo, saber que sentía hacía él. Después de aquella canción que cantamos juntos sabía que sentía algo hacía él. No sé si fue amistad, amor… No lo sé, no lo sé.

Pero algo me decía que si lo volvía a ver, que si volvía a hablar con él, sabría lo que sentía. Y estaba deseando que aquello que yo sentía por él, él también lo sintiese por mí.

Iría. Iría a camp rock de nuevo aunque tuviera que ayudar a mi madre en la cocina. Lo tenía muy claro.

Aquella misma tarde, se lo dije.

-Mamá, tengo que decirte algo.

Estaba deseando que dijera que sí.

-Dime, Mitchie.

Pero no sabía como empezar...

-Verás… Este año crees que…?

No quería llevarme la desilusión de que me dijese que no podría ir.

-Si tu pregunta es que si este año iremos a camp rock, la respuesta es que sí.

-¿SIIIIII? ¡SIIIIIIIIIII! Gracias mamá, ¡gracias! De verdad que estoy deseando ir, ¡de verdad!

-Pero…

Vaya, ahora que dirá…

-Esta vez también haré de cocinera y me tendrás que ayudar.

-Sin problemas.-Sonreí.

En aquel momento era la chica más feliz del mundo.

Vería a Shane. Bueno, pero ahora el problema sería… ¿Él iría? Aunque claro, yo no solo iba por que quisiera verlo, también iba para cantar, para ver a todos los que el año pasado conocí. Aunque suponía que Shane también iba a estar… En fin, que esperaba que estuviese. Necesitaba hablar con él.

*

-¡NO! ¡Me niego a ir!

-Pero Caroline, debes ir, nosotros no estaremos en todo el verano por que nos vamos de viajes de negocios y tu no te puedes quedar aquí sola en casa, entiéndelo.

-Pero mamá, ¿tú sabes lo que me estás pidiendo? ¡Ir a un sitio donde no conozco a nadie, ir a un sitio donde tocan instrumentos y cantan! ¡Sabes de sobras que a mí esas cosas no me gustan!

-Pero cariño, tienes una guitarra bien nueva que te compramos hace unos años y que todavía no la has estrenado.

Sí, que no la he estrenado y que está bien nueva… Si ellos supiesen…

-Ya lo sé mamá, pero es que no sé tocar la guitarra.

Reí por mis adentros. Era un as en tocar la guitarra.

-Lo siento cariño, pero deberás ir a no ser que prefieras ir a casa de la abuela.

Creo que se me cambió la cara de golpe.

-Y creo que es mejor que vayas a camp rock, ya que ir a casa de la abuela no te hará mucha gracia.

Es que una casa que huele a perro muerto no me hace mucha gracia…

-Bueno mamá, tu sabrás. Si lo paso mal será por tu culpa.

Entré en mi habitación y allí cogí mi almohada y la estruje.

¡Estaba tan feliz! ¡Iría a camp rock! Aunque claro, tendría que tocar la guitarra y cantar… No estaba tan segura de eso. Pero en fin, iría. Ya me las arreglaría para no cantar ni tocar la guitarra delante de mucha gente. En realidad, no sé por que hacía lo que más me gustaba a escondidas. No sé por que no demostraba al mundo que quería tocar la guitarra y cantar. Pero yo era una chica rara aunque muy segura de si misma(menos en cuanto se trataba de la música, claro).

*

Queen, 20 años, soltera, viviendo con padres…

Esa soy yo, una veinte añera viviendo todavía con mis padres. Soy una chica que nunca se ha enamorado. Creo que el amor es cosa de idiotas.

No solía trabajar en ningún lado importante. Me dedicaba a dar clases de baile a chicos y chicas de 16 años hacía arriba. Y este verano necesitaba dinero. Mis padres estaban ahorrando para un coche y no me podían permitirse mis caprichos. Me habían dicho que en camp rock necesitaban un profesor para que diese clases de baile. Y lo que pagaban no estaba mal. Iría.

-Papá, mamá, este verano iré a camp rock, a trabajar. Ya que vosotros estáis ahorrando para un coche nuevo y yo no tengo mucho dinero. Espero que os parezca bien.

-Queen, ¿estás segura de que quieres ir?

Bueno, segura segura no lo estaba.

-No mucho.-Reí- Pero estoy segura que se me pasará rápido el verano, y creo que los chicos y chicas que estarán allí serán muy simpáticos.

-Bueno, pues espero que hayas tomado una decisión correcta. ¡No trabajes mucho!

Creo que fue una buena decisión.

*

-Shane, Jason y yo, hemos decidido una cosa. Este verano, iremos a camp rock y tú irás con nosotros.

Shane me miró. Creo que no le gustó la idea.

-Ni locos. Iré yo, pero vosotros no.

Me sorprendió su respuesta.

-Nosotros también iremos, tenlo claro.

Miré a Jason. Él no parecía estar muy convencido.

-Eh… Yo no creo que vaya. No estoy muy segura de ir.

Maldecí a Jason en silencio. Debíamos ir, Emma estaría allí.

Hacía mucho que no la veía y necesitaba verla. Me enamoré de ella a los 14 años. Y aún no estaba muy seguro de haberla olvidado.

-Debemos ir todos, Shane, Jason. Será genial.

Shane se levantó de la butaca.

-Tú quieres ir por ver a una persona…

Me quedé a cuadros. ¿Él sabía algo?

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada. Si queréis ir, iremos. Pero creo que deberíamos ir para mejorar nuestro grupo, ¿no creéis? Deberíamos hacer actuaciones para los chicos que estén en camp rock. ¿Os parece bien?

No era mala idea.

-Bueno vale, me habéis convencido. Pero no creo que sea muy buena idea, algo me da mala espina.

-No digas tonterías, sabes perfectamente que no ocurrirá nada.

-Pues a mi me parece que va a haber mucho amor, mucho amor.

Ojalá fuera así con Emma. Pero bueno, ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

-Jason, ¿ahora te has vuelto vidente?

Shane seguía hablando con Jason, pero yo ya estaba soñando. ¿Qué diría Emma cuando me viera? ¿Qué haría?

Tenía miles de preguntas en la cabeza. Pero aún no podría responderlas.

*

Me fui a dormir. Dentro de una semana vería a Mitchie. Bueno, suponía. Por que aún no sabía si ella iría. Y tenía ganas de verla. Creo que me había enamorado, el verano pasado, cuando cantamos la canción, me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacía ella. Y deseaba que ella sintiese lo mismo por mí.

*

Quería enamorarme. Nunca me había enamorado, y quería hacerlo ese verano. Quería conocer a alguna chica que me quisiera, que quisiera estar conmigo. Que se riera de mis tonterías. ¿Habría alguna chica que se enamorara de mí? Lo estaba deseando.

____________________________________________

os a gustado? Es corto, aunque esta es solo la introducción. Si comentais lo intentaré seguir en cuanto pueda.


	2. QUERERTE, QUERETE Y SOLO QUERERTE

A todos los que leen y opinan.

Espero que os guste.

(Las canciones de este capítulo, no solo son de Jonas Brothers, ya que he cojido las que a mi me gustaban para la escena)

Llegó el día tan esperado.

Después de la presentación de todo camp rock, Mitchie se fué a buscar las listas de con quien le tocaría en la habitación. Este año, no le tocaría dormir con su madre.

-Haber haber…

-Perdona, ¿eres Mitchie?

Mitchie se volteo para ver a esa persona.

-Hola, soy Caroline. Veo que somos compañeras de habitación.-Sonrió.

_Parecía buena persona_,-penso Mitchie.

-Hola Caroline. ¿Te importa si te llamo Carol?

-No, adelante.-dijo de nuevo sonriendo.

-¿Es el primer año que estás en camp rock?

-Si, la verdad es que sí. Mis padres me obligaron a venir.

-¿Ah, sí?-dijo sorprendida.

-Si, pero no pasa nada, me acostumbraré.

-Vaya…

-Hola… ¿Soys Mitchie y Caroline?

_Me giré y ví a una chica al menos de 3 años mayor que nosotras. Creo que Mitchie pensó lo mismo._

-Eh… Hola, soy Queen, una compañera de habitación vuestra…

-Vaya, hola Queen. Yo soy Mitchie y ella es Caroline.

-Hola Queen. Em… Perdona por ser brusca, ¿pero tu tienes 16 años?

-¡Que va!-rió- Tengo 20 y hago de profesora de baile de camp rock. Lo que pasa, es que no hay más habitaciones para profesores y me han mandado con vosotras. No os importa, ¿no?

-No, no, en absoluto-dijeron Mitchie y Caroline a la vez.

-¿Cómo que no habían más habitaciones? Tengo entendido que camp rock es muy grande.-dijo Caroline sorprendida.

-Por que se ve que este año viene un grupo que creo que se llama connect 3 y pues…

-¡¿CONNECT 3?!-gritó Mitchie.

-Em… Sí. ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Queen.

-Nada nada…-Mitchie se había puesto colorada.

-Chicas, será mejor que vayamos a la habitación ya, pues se hace tarde y en una hora debemos estar en el comedor cenando.

-Si, tienes razón.-dijo Queen.

Al llegar a la habitación, Queen se fue con los profesores y Carol a dar una vuelta por camp rock. Mitchie decide quedarse en la habitación sola.

_¡SI! Shane está aquí. Y lo volveré a ver. Aún no sé que le voy a decir… Desde el verano pasado que no lo veo y no sé como voy a reaccionar. No sé que siento… ¿Es amor? ¿Es amistad? Fuera lo que fuera, quería que el sintiese lo mismo que yo. Deseaba sentirme correspondida._

-¡Toc, Toc!

_Vaya, alguien que interrumpe mis pensamientos…_

-¡Voy!

_Abrí la puerta y no pude decir nada. Simplemente, sonreí._

-Vaya, Shane… No esperaba que me encontrases tan rápido.

-Pues ya ves que te he encontrado.-dijo sonriendo.

-Te he echado de menos.-dijo Mitchie sonrojada.

-Y yo. Y no sabes cuanto.-dijo abrazandola.

_No me sueltes Shane, no me sueltes. Ahora sé que te quiero._

*

_Vaya, me sentía rara. Me sentía como si estuviese viviendo una vida que no era la mía… Y ahora, después de tantos años de fingir que no me gustaba la música, de cantar y tocar a escondidas… Me daba cuenta. Me daba cuenta por que estaba rodeada de gente que estaba cantando, que estaba tocando, que estaba bailando… Necesitaba vivir de la música. Y allí no me podría esconder más. Pero… ¡No lo entendía! Era muy segura de mi misma. Pero en la música no lo era. ¿Qué me ocurría? Ni yo misma podía explicármelo._

-¡Auch!

_Vaya, muy bien Caroline, el primer día y ya te tropiezas con alguien. Eres experta en eso._

-¡Perdón! ¿Estás bien?

En el suelo estaba un chico de pelo rizado y negro.

-Si, tranquila, no te preocupes.

_Vaya, no estaba nada mal._

-Deberías mirar en frente, en vez de mirar hacía otro lado, es importante.-dijo el chico riendo.

-Perdón, es que estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos…-dijo Carol toda roja.

_¿Roja? ¿Yo? Muy fuerte. No soy de las chicas que suelen ponerse rojas._

-No importa. Me llamo Nate, ¿y tú?

-Caroline. Aunque me puedes llamar Carol, si quieres.

_Guau, esto es raro de mí._

-¿Eres nueva de este año en camp rock?

-Sí, he venido obligada. ¿Y tú eres nuevo?

-Si, bueno, se podría decir que sí. ¿Obligada?-dijo sorprendida.- ¿Y eso?

-Mis padres… Que se van de viaje de negocios y por no quedarme sola en casa me obligan a venir aquí… Pero… ¿Por qué te cuento todo esto?-dije roja de nuevo y riéndome.

-Pues no lo sé.-dijo riéndose también.- Pero parece que tu y yo nos entenderemos bien.-dijo sonriendo.

-Eso creo.-dije sonriendo.

-En fin, espero que nos veamos de nuevo. Aunque mirando de no tropezarnos otra vez.-sonrió.

-Adiós Nate.-dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

_Me gustaba. Ese chico tenía estilo. Estaba deseando volver a hablar con él. ¿Fue un flechazo? Bah, que más daría. Él ya estaría pillado. Con lo bueno que estaba… Dios, ¿pero que digo?_

*

-Queen, de 8 a 9.30 serán tus clases. Serán en el aula 32 y deberás aguantar a los 34 chicos y chicas que hay en el campamento. ¿Tampoco será tan difícil, no?

-Tranquilo, usted confíe en mí.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Queen, ahora debes ir al aula 20 que te está esperando alguien.

-¿Alguien? No me gustan los misterios…-dijo confusa.

En el aula 20…

-Hola… ¿Hay alguien?-dijo Queen asomandose por la puerta.

_Vale, pues aquí no hay nadie…_

-¡BUH!

-¡AAAH!

_Me giré y ví a un chico de mi edad. Se reía. Que pasa, ¿qué no me puedo asustar o que?_

-¿Eres idiota o que te pasa?

-Perdón, solo era una broma… No hacía falta que te pusieras así…

-Pues a mí estás bromas no me gustan, así que para la próxima vez, te las ahorras. Y ahora dime, ¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy Jason. Y voy a estar en tus clases. Voy a escoger la música para tu baile.

-Escucha, yo escojo mi música y ya esta. No quiero a nadie en medio.

-Las quejas, ya sabes a quien se las tienes que decir.

-Buff… Vaya día. Bueno, pues tú pondrás la música. Pero como no me guste… ¡ZAS!-haciendo un gesto de cortar el cuello.- te rajo. ¿Entendido?-Y se fue dando un portazo.

-Vaya, que chica.-dijo sonriendo.-Creo que ya he encontrado lo que buscaba. No creí que lo encontraría tan rápido. Una chica con carácter. Lo que me gusta a mí.

*

En la habitación, después de cenar…

Mitchie estaba en la habitación con Caroline, y Queen vendría más tarde.

-Tralaralara…-cantaba Mitchie feliz.

-Vaya, creo que te a pasado algo…-dijo Caroline con una sonrisa enigmática.

-Bueno…-dijo Mitchie sonrojada.-No debería contártelo, pues no te conozco mucho pero… Me has inspirado confianza.

_Y se lo conté. Me desahogué de lo que llevaba dentro. No se lo había contado a nadie._

-Vaya, que romántico. A mí también me ha pasado algo, hoy…

-¿Ah, si? ¿El que?

-He conocido a un chico. Ha sido pura coincidencia. Me he tropezado con él, para variar.

-¿Para variar?-preguntó Mitchie sorprendida.

-Sí, siempre me estoy tropezando con alguien.-dijo riendo.-Se llama Nate, y creo que ha sido un flechazo. Es… Ha sido una cosa rara. Pero me encanta. Y pienso hacer lo que sea para conseguirlo.

Mitchie rió.

-Me da vergüenza decirlo, pero ni yo misma me reconozco cuando digo esto.-dijo medio sonrojada.

-Tranquila, yo te ayudaré.-dijo Mitchie sonriendo.

-Gracias.

Se abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza Queen.

-Hola, Queen.-dijo Caroline sonriendo.

¡PUM!

-Vaya, que saludo tan agradable.-dijo Caroline con una mueca.

-Queen, ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Mitchie preocupada.

-Lo que me pasa es que el chico este me saca de quicio.-dijo Queen tumbandose en la cama

-¿Qué chico?-preguntaron Caroline y Mitchie a la vez.

-Uno de los de connect 3, se llama…-dijo Queen pensando.

-¡¿NATE?!

-¿¡SHANE?!

-Chicas, chicas… Me parece que os estáis confundiendo. Es Jason. Creo que tiene mi edad y me pone de los nervios. Hoy ya me ha metido 3 sustos. Y mira que lo avisé… Pero él, erre que erre… Y… creo que me deberíais explicar quienes son Nate y Shane, ¿no?

-Eh… Shane no es nadie…-dijo Mitchie medio sonrojada

-Nate es mi primo, ¿no lo sabías?-dijo Caroline con una risita nerviosa.

-Se pilla antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo, ¿lo sabíais?

Las chicas le contaron lo de Nate y lo de Shane.

-Vaya, vaya, que suerte habéis tenido las dos.-dijo Queen riendo.

-Y parece que tú, tampoco te has quedado corta, ¿eh?-dijo Mitchie

-¿Yo? ¿A que viene eso?-dijo Queen confusa.

-Jason… Jason…-dijo Caroline

-¡Oh, no no! Es un chico que no me gusta nada, enserio. Además, no me he enamorado nunca, y no pienso hacerlo ahora.-dijo Queen medio enfadada.

-¿NO TE HAS ENAMORADO NUNCA?-dijeron Mitchie y Caroline a la vez.

-No. ¿Qué pasa? Tampoco es tan raro.

-Si que lo es.-dijo Caroline pensativa

-Enamorarse es una cosa que casi se necesita para vivir.

-Pues yo no creo eso.-dijo Queen.

-Bueno, pues que sepas que aquí te vas a enamorar, tarde o temprano. En camp rock una persona siempre se enamora, te lo digo por experiencia.

-Bueno, bueno… Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana a las 7.30 tendréis que estar en pie y a las 8 ir a mi clase.-dijo Queen acostándose.

-Dios, que mal…-dijo Caroline quejándose.

-No os quejéis, yo debo levantarme a las 6.30 para preparar todo lo de baile junto al chico que me asusta… ¡Que alegría!-dijo irónicamente.

-Ya verás como al final os terminareis llevando bien, lo sé.-dijo Mitchie sonriendo.

-Buenas noches.-dijo Caroline apagando la luz.- Sueña con Shane.-le dijo a Mitchie.

-Buenas noches, sueña con Nate.-dijo Mitchie

-Buenas noches, sueña con Jason.-dijeron Mitchie y Caroline a la vez.

-¡Callaros de una vez!-dijo Queen.

Mitchie y Carolie rieron.

Se durmieron al cabo de un rato.

A las 12 de la noche, Caroline se despertó.

_Vaya, me parece que me voy a seguir despertando si no toco mi guitarra_-pensó con una sonrisa.

_Me iré un ratito fuera, cerca del lago._

Después de un rato andando, llega al lago.

_Venga, a desahogarme._

Just like I predicted, We're at the point of no return

We can go backwards, and no corners have been turned.

I can't control it, if I sink or if I swim

cause I chose the water that I'm in.

And it makes no difference who is right or wrong

I deserve much more than this

Cause there's only one thing I want

_No había cantado sola. Alguien me estaba acompañando. Me giré y paré de cantar y tocar. Allí estaba Nate._

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Caroline medio temblando.

-Lo siento si te ha molestado, pero estaba paseando y te oí cantar y tocar. Lo haces muy bien. Dudaba que supieras hacerlo.-dijo Nate con una sonrisa.-Estás, temblando, ¿Qué te pasa?

-No, nada es que… Prométemelo que no se lo dirás a nadie, por favor.

-Te lo prometo. ¿Qué te ocurre?-dijo Nate medio preocupado.

-Es que… La gente cree que odio la música. Toco y canto, todo a escondidas. Mi madre cree que esta guitarra-señaló a la guitarra- nunca la he usado.

-Pero… No lo entiendo.-dijo Nate confuso- si te gusta la música, ¿por que no lo demuestras?

-Ni yo misma lo sé… Pienso que me rechazarán por cantar y tocar… No lo sé. Pero tengo miedo. Y eso es lo que no me gusta. Cuándo mis padres me dijeron que vendría aquí, fingí que no quería estarlo. Aunque en realidad tenía muchísimas ganas…-dijo Caroline mirando al cielo.

-Mira,-dijo Nate cogiéndole las manos.-debes demostrar a todos que te gusta cantar y tocar, no debes de tener miedo. Enserio, confía en mí.

-No lo sé, Nate, no lo sé.-dijo Caroline sonrojada.- El miedo gana a todo y…

-¡No, no debes decir eso!-dijo Nate cortándole.- El miedo no le gana a nada. Debes intentarlo. Si hace falta, yo te ayudaré.

-¿Enserio?-dijo la chica sorprendida.

-Sí, haré lo que haga falta para que no tengas miedo a demostrar lo que haces. Y que sepas que cantas y tocas muy bien.

-Gracias, Nate.-dijo Caroline agradecida.- Bueno, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que levantarnos pronto. Adiós Nate.-dijo Caroline sonriendo.

La chica se levantó, cogió la guitarra y le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico, que se quedó sorprendido.

-Adiós, Caroline.-dijo Nate sonriendo.

_Vaya, que chica. Me sorprende que ella tenga miedo de la música. Parece muy segura de sí misma._

Caroline llegó a la habitación, dejó la guitarra y se tumbó en su cama.

_Es muy fuerte. Es el primer día y… creo que me he enamorado_.-pensó la chica durmiéndose.

¡Toc, Toc!

_Vaya, aún no me he dormido y ya pican a la puerta. Haber quien es ahora…_

-Emm… ¿Te conozco?-dijo Caroline abriendo la puerta y viendo a la persona que estaba fuera.

-No, y creo que yo a ti tampoco. Soy Shane.-dijo el chico.

-Mucho gusto, soy Caroline.-dijo la chica acordándose de Mitchie.- Estás buscando a alguien, ¿no?

-Em… Si, ¿está por ahí Mitchie?

-Sí, ahora te la despierto.-dijo Caroline metiéndose de nuevo en la habitación y yendo hacia la cama de Mitchie.-Mitchie, Mitchie.-dijo la chica sacudiendo a la otra.-Mitchie, despiértate.

-Déjame, que tengo sueño…-dijo Mitchie en voz baja.

-Shane te está esperando en la puerta-dijo Caroline susurrándole en la oreja a Mitchie.

-¿Qué?-dijo Mitchie levantándose de golpe.

-Si, está en la puerta. Arréglate en dos minutos y sal.-dijo Caroline.-Suerte.

Mitchie salió de la habitación y vio a Shane sentado en un escalón.

-Hola, Shane. Siento haberte echo esperar.

-No pasa nada, tendría que disculparme yo. Es muy tarde.-dijo el chico sonriendo.

-No importa-dijo la chica riéndose.

_Que me va a importar, si con tal de estar a tu lado, lo doy todo._

-Me preguntaba se te apetecía cantar la canción del año pasado.-dijo Shane con vergüenza.

-¿This is me?-preguntó la chica.

-Sí, esa.

-Claro, sabes que sí.-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Vayamos al aula del piano.-dijo Shane agarrándola de la mano.

Cuando llegaron allí, Shane empezó a tocar.

Always been the Kind of girl that hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world of what Ive got to say  
But I have this dream Right inside of Me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's Time  
To let You know, To let You know

This is Real, This is Me  
I'm Exactly where I'm supposed to be Now  
Let the Light Shine  
Shine on Me  
If I found, Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more Hiding who I wanna Be  
This is Me

Do you know what its like,  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shinning Star  
Even thought it seems  
That Get so far Away  
I've to believe in myself  
It's the Only Way

This is Real, This is Me  
I'm Exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Let The Light Shine  
Shine on me  
If I found, Who I am  
There's No way To hold it In  
No more Hiding who I wanna Be  
This is Me

Your're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find You, I gotta find you  
You're the Missing Piece, I need the song Inside on Me  
I need to Find You

I gotta find You  
This is Real, This is Me  
I'm Exactly where I'm supposed To be Now  
Let the light Shine  
Shine on Me  
If I Found, who I am  
There's No Way To Hold it In  
No more hiding who I wanna Be

This is Me  
This is Me  
Yeah

Your're the Missing piece I need the song inside on me  
You're the voice I hear Inside my head  
The Reason that I'm singing

And ive found  
Who i am  
Theres no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who i wanna be

Estaban los dos muy cerca, Shane con la mano de Mitchie agarrada, a punto de besarse cuando…

-¿Qué hacéis aquí tan tarde?

CONTINUARÁ

_________________________________________os a gustadoo?  espero qe si. Os quedareis con la intriga hasta por lo menos el fin de semana qe viene xdd. OPINAD! (:

PD: No me he podido resistir a ponerlo 


	3. BAILAR HASTA ENLOQUECER

A todos los que me comentan.

Al final voy a acabar cada día poniendo un capítulo, si sigo así xddd. que sepais qe no me gusta dejaros con la intriga, así que aunque sea más corto qe el anterior, aquí teneis.

EN EL ANTERIOR CAPÍTULO…

Estaban los dos muy cerca, Shane con la mano de Mitchie agarrada, a punto de besarse cuando…

-¿Qué hacéis aquí tan tarde?

________________________________________

-¿Qué hacéis aquí tan tarde?

Mitchie y Shane se giraron de golpe.

-Lo siento, pero es muy tarde y no podéis estar aquí.-dijo un hombre.

-Lo siento… Y perdone, ¿Quién es usted?-dijo Shane confundido y medio sonrojado.

-Soy un ayudante de la cocina. Mi bungalow está cerca de aquí y me pareció escuchar el piano.-dijo el señor.- Y ahora, por favor, iros a la cama. Supongo que mañana tendréis que madrugar y os costará si seguís así.

Y se dio la vuelta y se fue.

_Tenía que venir ahora, el señor este. No podía venir luego, no._-pensó Mitchie medio enfadada.

-Em… Shane, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. No quiero que nos vuelvan a echar bronca antes de haber echo algo.-dijo sarcásticamente.

_Tenían que interrumpir esto ahora. Arg… No sé si tendré otra oportunidad como esta._-pensó Shane.

-¿Te acompaño a tu habitación, Mitchie?-dijo Shane medio preocupado.

-No, no te preocupes. Adiós Shane.-dijo Mitchie yéndose hacía su habitación.

_Estaba demasiado enfadada. Y para el colmo, al entrar en la habitación, Carol estaba dormida. ¿Y ahora, a quien le contaría todo? _

Mitchie se tumbó en la cama y empezó a dar vueltas.

_Creo que me he pasado un poco. Carol no tiene la culpa de haberse dormido, y Shane… Shane no tenía la culpa de que nos hubiesen interrumpido cuándo estábamos a punto de besarnos… ¿ESTÁBAMOS A PUNTO DE BESARNOS? Quizás él sentía lo mismo que yo. Mañana mismo le pediría perdón. Ojalá pudiera volver a ocurrir. Estuvimos a escasos centímetros… Estuve a escasos centímetros de sus labios… Creo que hasta pude notar su aliento cerca de mi boca… Ojalá le bese, me bese… Ojalá…_-pensó Mitchie sonrojada y durmiéndose.

*

-¡CHICAS, DESPERTAD!-gritó Queen.

-Pero que dices, Queen…-dijo Caroline tapándose con las mantas.

-Es muy temprano para levantarnos…-dijo Mitchie.

-Tenéis media hora para levantaros. Si os dormís de nuevo, no me culpéis. Yo solo he venido a buscar una cosa que me he olvidado. No volveré a despertaros.-dijo Queen cerrando la puerta.

-¡Oh, dios mío, que sueño!-dijo Mitchie.

-Mitchie… ¿Tú no tenías que estar en la cocina a las 7.45 para ayudar un poco a tu madre?-dijo Caroline levantándose de la cama.

-¡Oh, no!-dijo Mitchie levantándose rápidamente de la cama. Al cabo de dos minutos salió del bungalow dejando a Caroline sola.

_Venga, Caroline. ¡A por Nate!_

*

Nate iba en dirección a la primera clase de la mañana cuando…

-¡NATE!

-¿Emma?-dijo el chico al voltearse.

-¡SI! Nate, ¡sabía que eras tu!-dijo la chica abrazándolo.

-¡Que sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarte aquí!-dijo el chico medio sonrojado.

-Yo tampoco, la verdad. ¡Pero me alegro tanto de verte!-dijo la chica abrazándolo de nuevo.-No has cambiado en estos dos años. Sigues con tus bonitos rizos.-dijo la chica, cosa que el chico hizo que se sonrojara.

-Bueno, la verdad es que tú tampoco, sigues tan guapa como siempre.-dijo el chico con una sonrisa enorme.

-Bah, tonterías.-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-¿Ibas a clase de baile?-preguntó Nate.

-Sí, ¿A dónde, si no?-dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos juntos?-dijo Nate con vergüenza.

-¡Pues claro, que buena idea!-dijo Emma-¡Vamos!

-Eh… ¿Nate?-preguntó otra voz.

Pero ni el chico ni la chica se dieron cuenta. Se alejaron hacía la clase de baile.

_Como si no estuviera. Me da la intuición de que Nate quiere a esa chica. O al menos, siente algo hacia ella. Y amistad no lo es, desde luego. Muchos sonrojos hay por ahí. En fin, tendré que irme a clase de baile solita._

-¡AUCH!

_Vale, Caroline, ¿y ahora, con quien te has tropezado?_

-¡Lo siento!-dijo la chica mirando a la persona que había delante suyo.- Vaya, ¿Shane?

-Yo mismo.-dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Dónde vas tan deprisa, Caroline?

-A clase de baile. ¿Y tú?

-También. ¿Qué te parece si vamos juntos?

-Vale. Por que creo que debes explicarme algo, ¿no?-dijo Caroline con una sonrisa enigmática.-No, no me pongas caras raras.-dijo la chica al ver la cara del chico.-Mitchie no me a contado nada de ayer por la noche, así pues, cuéntamelo tú. No pienso quedarme con la duda hasta que este con Mitchie, ni hablar.

-No pasó nada, enserio.-dijo Shane intentando disimular.

-Que no cuela, que no cuela. ¡Cuéntamelo!-dijo Caroline poniendo cara de enfadada.

-Me das un aire de confianza, no lo sé.-dijo Shane mirándola.

-Lo sé, a todo el mundo se lo doy. Puedes confiar en mí.-dijo Caroline con una sonrisa.- Pero bueno, primero de todo. ¿A ti te gusta Mitchie?

-Eh… Bueno… Es que soy muy vergonzoso, hablando de estas cosas… Pero sí, me gusta. Es más, la quiero-dijo Shane sonrojado y mirando hacia abajo.

-¡Que bonito!-dijo Caroline con un brillito en los ojos.

-Pero esto que quede entre tu y yo, eh. No quiero que se entere todo camp rock-dijo Shane en un tono de advertencia.

-Tranquilo, entre tú y yo. Pero creo que deberías hacer algo, si quieres estar con ella.

-Algo, ¿Cómo que?-dijo Shane.

-Si la quieres de verdad, consíguela. Lucha por ella. No dejes que nada se interponga entre vosotros.-dijo Caroline.-

-Ayer estuvimos a punto de besarnos pero… Apareció un señor y nos dijo que debíamos irnos a la cama y lo estropeó todo.-dijo Shane tristemente.

-Pues vaya con el señor. Ahora, lo que debes hacer, es jugártelo todo, hazme caso.-dijo Caroline entrando en el aula de baile.

-Caroline.-dijo Shane

-¿Qué?

-Gracias.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-De nada.-dijo la chica dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Hola, me llamo Queen y seré vuestra profesora de baile durante todo el verano-dijo Queen al ver que ya estaban todos los chicos y chicas en el aula.

_Mitchie aún no ha llegado. Me preocupa. ¿Caroline sabrá algo?_

-Caroline, ¿sabes donde está Mitchie?-dijo Shane preocupado.

-Se fue a la cocina con su madre, pero eran las 7.45. A saber si llegará tarde a esta clase.-dijo Caroline mirando a Nate y a la chica aquella.- Oye, Shane… ¿Sabes quien es aquella chica? La que está con Nate.

-¿Aquella? Anda, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

-Bueno, pero quien es.-dijo Caroline mirando mal a aquella chica.

-Es Emma. Jason, Nate y yo la conocemos desde hace dos años. Nate es el que mejor se lleva con ella. Es más, creo que en cuanto conoció a Emma, Nate se enamoró de ella.-dijo Shane mirando a Caroline.

-Ah… ¿Y cuantos años tiene Emma?-dijo Caroline con irritación.

-A ti te pasa algo con ella, ¿no?-dijo Shane frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Que va… Si ni siquiera la conozco.

-A ti te pasa algo con Nate…-dijo Shane

-¡No! Es decir… No, no me pasa nada.-dijo Caroline intentando disimular.

-No lo disimules, se te nota demasiado. A ti te gusta Nate.-dijo Shane.- No me lo niegues, Caroline.-dijo el chico viendo que la chica iba a protestar.

-Vale, me rindo… Pero no digas nada, por favor. O me vengaré diciendo lo de Mitchie, que a ti si que se te nota-dijo Caroline haciéndose la enfadada.

-¡No, como se te ocurra decirlo…!-dijo Shane

-Las peleas en otro lado, por favor.-dijo Queen

Caroline y Shane se giraron y vieron que estaba toda la clase (incluida Mitchie, que ya había venido, y Nate que estaba mirando junto a Emma) mirándolos. Parecían niños pequeños.

-Lo siento, pero es que hace que me pique.-dijo Caroline.

-¡Si hombre! Es ella la que hace que me pique.-dijo Shane.

-Como no paréis ya, os echo de clase. A los dos.-dijo Queen.

-Que mal carácter que tiene…-dijo Shane susurrando.

¡PAF!

Colleja de Caroline.

¡PAF!

Colleja de Shane.

1-1

-No lo digo ni una vez más. Las peleas fuera de clase.-dijo Queen empezándose a enfadar.

-Pero Queen, encima que te defiendo, ¡que te ha dicho…!-pero Shane le cortó, pisándole el pie.

-¿Qué me ha dicho, que?

-Nada, Queen, que sigamos la clase.-dijo Caroline rendida.

1-2

ganador: SHANE

-¡Gane!-dijo Shane susurrando.

-Aii…-dijo Caroline haciéndose la triste.

Shane empezó a reírse y abrazó de manera amistosa a Caroline. Mitchie se quedó viendo la escena con una cara rara. Y ahora, ¿Qué le pasaba a estos dos? Hablaría con Caroline luego.

-¡Hola a todos, chicos y chicas de camp rock!-dijo Jason entrando por la puerta.

-Bueno, el que faltaba…-dijo Queen tapándose la cara.

-Soy uno de los componentes de Connect 3. Gracias por venir a camp rock…-dijo Jason.

-Las presentaciones ya las he hecho, Jason. Así que te las puedes ahorrar.-dijo Queen.- Y ahora, si no te importa, estaba empezando la clase. Adiiiooos.-dijo Queen cerrándole la puerta en los morros.-Ahora sí, ahora si que podemos empezar. Os pondré una canción y tendréis que seguir mis pasos. ¿Vale?

Al cabo de 45 minutos…

-¡Fin de la clase!-dijo Queen parando la música.

-¡Por fin! ¡Estoy petada!-dijo Caroline sentándose en el suelo.

-Vaya, creía que se te daba bien esto.-dijo Mitchie.

-Y se me da. Pero hace mucho que no bailo.-dijo Caroline.

-Mitchie, ¿que te parece si seguimos lo de ayer?-dijo Shane mirándola.

-¡Wow! Yo mejor os dejo solos.-dijo Caroline sorprendida.

_Vaya con Shane. Que lanzado._

-Eh… Bueno… Sí…-dijo Mitchie sonrojada.

-¿Vamos a mi bungalow? Estoy solo.-dijo Shane.- ¡Caroline!-dijo llamando a la chica.- Dile a Nate que no se pase por la habitación. Y si puede ser, díselo a Jason. No quiero que nadie más nos interrumpa.

-Oookeey.-dijo Caroline feliz por sus amigos.

_Vaya, que suerte. Ojalá me pasara eso a mi con… Ui, ¿pero que pienso?_

-¡Nate!-gritó Caroline al chico, que se iba del aula junto a Emma.

-¡Hola Carol! ¿Qué tal?-dijo Nate sonriendo.

-Muy biieen.-dijo Caroline con una sonrisa tonta.- Por cierto, Nate. Me ha dicho Shane que…

-Por cierto, Caroline, te presento a Emma.-dijo Nate.

-Hola guapa, ¿Qué tal?-dijo Emma dándole a Caroline dos besos en las mejillas.

-Emm… Bien, bien.-dijo Caroline medio asqueada.

_¿Cómo se atrevía a darme dos besos, la guarra esta? Relájate, Caroline, relájate…_

-Eh, bien, a lo que iba. Nate, Shane me a dicho que no entraras en vuestro bungalow.

-¿Y por que?-dijo Nate medio sorprendido.

-Simplemente, por que no. Tiene cosas que hacer. Adiioos.-dijo guiñándole el ojo a Nate.

_Esto sería una guerra. O ganaba ella, o ganaba yo. Me daba igual que Nate la quisiese o la quería o lo que fuera. Nate no iba a ser para ella. Haría lo que fuera para estar con él. Que le quedara claro._

-Vaya, que chica más simpática. ¿Os conocéis desde hace mucho?-preguntó Emma.

-De hecho, la conocí ayer. Pero como si la conociera de toda la vida.-dijo Nate.- Es muy buena persona.

-Intentaré hablar más con ella. Parece ser buena persona.-dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

*

-¡Queen!

-Vaya, Caroline, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Queen.

-Te estaba buscando. Tu que conoces a Jason, ¿podrías decirle que no entre en su bungalow?-dijo Caroline.- Mitchie y Shane. Te lo digo así. ¿No hace falta decir más, no?

-Vaya, como corren estos dos.-dijo Queen riendose.- No tengo muchas ganas de volver a hablar con Jason… Pero bueno, lo haré, si no hay otro remedio.

-¡Gracias!-dijo Caroline.- Nos vemos luego.

_Y ahora tendría que hablar con el pesado este. ¡Que horror!_

-¡Jason!-dijo Queen cuando lo encontró.- Me han dicho que te diga que no entres a tu habitación.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no. No me han dicho el motivo.

-¿En cuanto tiempo no puedo entrar?

_Ay dios santo…_

-En toda la mañana. No puedes entrar en toda la mañana.

-Vale, está bien.

-Pues ahora me voy.-dijo Queen yendose.

-¡Espera!-dijo Jason.

-Y ahora, ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Sabes que eres muy guapa?

_Me tomó por sorpresa. Y ese chico, ¿de que iba?_

-¿No me contestas?-dijo Jason sonriendo.

-Déjame en paz. Todos sois iguales.-dijo Queen enfadada.

-Pues que sepas que a mi me gustas.

-¡Vete por ahí!-dijo Queen gritando y yendo hacía su aula de nuevo.

_¿Pero que se a creído? Yo flipo con este chico._

*

-¡Nate!-dijo Caroline.

-Hola Carol. ¿Dónde vas?-dijo Nate.

_Me derretía. Dijese la palabra que dijese, me derretía. Era un chico muy dulce._

-Iba a buscar mi guitarra, pero ahora que te he visto, digo, ¿por que no vamos a hablar un rato? Creo que tienes algo que contarme.-dijo Caroline un poco insegura.

-¿Algo, como que?-dijo Nate sorprendido.

-Emma. Creo que te gusta.

-¿Emma? Pero que dices.-dijo Nate inseguro.

-No me lo niegues. Esta mañana, cuando estabas tú con ella, te he llamado mil veces, pero no me has escuchado. Y te he visto sonrojado unas cuantas veces. Me da a mi la intuición de que no eres un chico que se sonroja muchas veces.-dijo Caroline.- Puedes decírmelo, no pasa nada.

-Bueno, verás… La conocí hace dos años. Y cuando la vi, creo que me enamoré. Y luego, al cabo de un año me tuve que ir de donde vivía. Dijimos que nos llamaríamos y todo eso. Y el último día, no le dije nada de mis sentimientos. Simplemente, la besé. Y ella me correspondió el beso. Pero… Me fui y no la llamé, ni me llamó ni nada. Creí con el tiempo olvidarla, pero creo que no pude. Y hoy la he vuelto a ver.-dijo Nate.

-¿Cómo? ¿No pudiste olvidarla? Es decir…-dijo Caroline confusa.

-Le sigo queriendo. No sé como no pude olvidarla, pero le sigo queriendo.-dijo Nate.

-Vaya, que romántico. Si quieres que te ayude, solo tienes que decírmelo, ¿vale?-dijo Caroline.- Y ahora, debo irme.

-¡Caroline!-dijo Nate.

-¿Sí?

-Gracias por escucharme.-dijo Nate sonriendo.

-De nada.-dijo ella con una falsa sonrisa.

_No llores. No llores._

Caroline se iba hacia su habitación. Cuando llegó, cerró la puerta y se tumbó en la cama. Allí empezó a llorar.

_No sé ni por que lloro. Creo que una persona es imposible que se enamore en un día, ¿no? ¿O sí? Estaba muy confusa… No entendía por que lloraba. ¿Lloraba por que Nate aún quería a Emma? Sí, sería eso. Solo sé que sentía que en el corazón se me iba abriendo una herida. Más y más grande. Y más profunda. Y dolía muchísimo._

*

-¡Shane, para! ¡Deja de morderme la nariz!-dijo Mitchie riendo.

Shane le estaba mordiendo la nariz y cuando se separó de Mitchie, la miró a los ojos y la besó.

-Me alegro de que nadie nos haya interrumpido esta vez.-dijo Mitchie

Mitchie y Shane hacía 15 minutos que estaban saliendo. Todo había sido como Shane lo había planeado. Y se alegraba de que hubiera sido así.

-¿Sabes que?-dijo Shane.

-¿Qué?

-Que te quiero y te querré siempre. Nunca te dejaré.-dijo medio sonrojado.

-Ni yo tampoco. Te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos.

Se besaron.

-Creo que debería irme ya. Aún debo deshacer las maletas.

-Vale. ¿Nos vemos luego?-dijo Shane

-Si. Te quiero.-dijo Mitchie

-Y yo.

_________________________________________

ya esta! No es tan largo cmo el otro xdd. xro espero qe os guste (:

sqe cn tal de no aceros esperar! Asta l sabado o el domingo no podre colgar ninguno mas TT

opinad!


	4. OLVÍDAME

-Creo que debería irme ya. Aún debo deshacer las maletas.

-Vale. ¿Nos vemos luego?-dijo Shane

-Si. Te quiero.-dijo Mitchie

-Y yo.

______________________________

*

-¿Caroline, que te pasa?-dijo Mitchie al ver a la chica tumbada en la cama.

Pero Caroline no le contestó, ya que estaba dormida.

_Parece que haya llorado mucho. Le están empezando a salir ojeras y tiene los ojos hinchados… Me preocupa. ¿Le habrá pasado algo con Nate? Será mejor que duerma un rato. Estoy reventada._

*

-Pero de verdad, ¡que eres muy guapa!

-¡Olvídame!

Nos encontrábamos en una escena donde Jason no paraba de perseguir a Queen. A la chica no le gustaba que la agobiasen y Jason se estaba pasando del límite.

-¿Pero que te pasa conmigo?-dijo Queen parándose.

-Me gustas. Ya te lo he dicho.-dijo Jason muy convencido.

-Pues a mi no, ¿lo entiendes?-dijo Queen.

-Pues no entiendo por que no.

-Mira, cuando cambies de carácter y no tengas mentalidad de niño de diez años, hablamos. Deberías ser más maduro, para tu edad.-dijo Queen yéndose.

_Vaya, eso ha dolido._-pensó Jason.-_Haré lo que sea para conquistarla. Esta chica me gusta demasiado._

*

Caroline se removió entre las sabanas.

_¿Cuánto habré dormido? Me duelen los ojos…_

Caroline miró a la cama de al lado y vio que estaba Mitchie durmiendo.

_¿Qué tal les habrá ido a Shane y a Mitchie? Espero que bien. Tendré que ir a buscar a Shane para que me lo cuente._

Caroline salió de la habitación y se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche. Se había saltado hasta la cena.

Tenía frío, así que entró a por una chaqueta.

Picó al bungalow de Shane.

-Hola Caroline.-dijo Nate abriéndole la puerta.

-Em… Hola, Nate.-dijo Caroline un poco nerviosa.- ¿Esta Shane?

-Sí, espera, ahora sale.-dijo Nate llamando a Shane.-Por cierto, ¿te pasa algo?

-No, ¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo la chica.

-Tienes muchas ojeras. Has llorado, ¿no?-dijo Nate.

-Que va, que va.-dijo Caroline intentando disimular.

-Sé que te pasa algo. Y espero que pronto me lo cuentes.-dijo Nate dándole un beso en la mejilla y entrando en el bungalow.

_Vaya, ahora me sorprendo. Que chico._

-Hola Carol. ¿Que te trae por aquí?-dijo Shane dándole dos besos.

-Pues que como siempre, Mitchie no puede contarme lo que hacéis y tengo que venir a verte para no quedarme con la duda.-dijo Caroline riendo.

-Pues… Te lo voy a resumir. Estamos saliendo.-dijo Shane con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿¡Que dices?!-dijo Caroline sorprendida.- ¡Me alegro muchísimo!-dijo abrazando a Shane.- Al menos os ha ido mejor que a mí…

-Te a pasado algo con Nate, ¿verdad?-dijo Shane cojiéndola de la mano y llevándosela a otro lado.

-Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Se te nota. Llevas unas ojeras… Parece que hayas llorado por lo menos tres horas.-dijo Shane medio preocupado.

-Buf… Creo que me he enamorado de Nate, Shane… Y hoy me ha presentado a Emma y luego he hablado con él. Y…-dijo Caroline tristemente.

-¿Y?-dijo Shane.

-Que le sigue queriendo.-dijo Caroline rompiendo a llorar.

-Lo siento, Carol.-dijo Shane abrazándola.- ¿Pero sabes que debes hacer para conseguirlo?

-No puedo hacer nada, no lo voy a conseguir. Si no se a podido olvidar de ella en dos años… ¿Como lo va a conseguir ahora?-dijo la chica sollozando.

-Mira tu lo que tienes que hacer es luchar por él. Jugártelo todo sin importarte lo demás. Sin importarte si ganarás o perderás. Escucha a tu corazón. No escuches a tu cabeza. Por que tu cabeza te dirá que no hagas nada, que lo dejes pasar. Pero tu corazón te dirá que sigas, que luches por él. Y es lo que debes hacer. Si no, ¿te crees que yo ahora mismo estaría saliendo con Mitchie? ¿Te crees que yo he escuchado a mi cabeza? Pues no, Carol, pues no. Hazme caso. Juégatelo todo por él.

-Gracias Shane. Es lo que voy a hacer. No sé que haría sin ti.-dijo Caroline.

-No harías nada sin mi.-dijo Shane riendo.

-¡Oye!-dijo Caroline.

-Es broma.-dijo Shane sonriendo.- Apenas hace un día que te conozco y como si te conociera de toda la vida. Me…

-Inspiras confianza. Lo sé, todo el mundo me dice lo mismo.-dijo Caroline.- Por cierto. Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a Mitchie. Como se lo hagas, te arranco la cabeza.

-¡Menos violencia! No le voy a hacer daño, tranquila. Y lo que debes hacer con Nate es ir a hablar ahora mismo con él. Yo iré a ver a Mitchie.-dijo Shane empujando a Caroline para que entrara en el bungalow.

-No me hagas esto por favor, Shane.-dijo Caroline con la mirada suplicante.

-Adiooos.-dijo Shane.

Caroline entró en el bungalow y se quedó escuchando la canción de Nate.

_We had a lot of good times when we were together  
And I thought we'd last forever, you and I  
Eyeing for so long I couldn't wait to get you're phone call  
Dreaming 'bout you makes me feel alright  
Tonight you called me on the phone  
Said you had to stay at home  
Is there something I should know?_

_I was fine till 7:05  
Till she walked out the door and right out of my life  
If you're gone ill move on  
But it only would have taken two seconds to say  
Goodbye Goodbye Goodbye_

_Que bonita que era. Me estaban entrando ganas de cantar con él. Pero no quería interrumpirlo._

_The night after you're phone call me and friends were hanging at the mall  
I was not believing what I saw  
holding hands with him and sitting closer then six inches  
Hoping she's not gunna kiss him now_

-Vaya, Caroline.-dijo Nate dejando de cantar.-No me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí.

-Siento haberte interrumpido.-dijo Caroline avergonzada.

-No pasa nada. Siéntate. Toma, canta conmigo.-dijo Nate dándole una hoja.

_How can I call you a friend, you stood me up in the end  
I know that it's over_

_I was fine till 7:05  
Till she walked out the door and right out of my life  
If you're gone I'll move on  
But it only would of taken two seconds to say  
Goodbye Goodbye Goodbye _

_Lyrics_

_Don't keep telling me that you're sorry now  
But let me tell you how much this hurts me too_

_I was fine till 7:05  
Till she walked out the door and right out of my life  
If you're gone ill move on  
But it only would have taken two seconds to say  
Goodbye Goodbye Goodbye_

_I was fine till 7:05  
Till she walked out the door and right out of my life  
If you're gone ill move on  
But it only would have taken two seconds to say  
Goodbye Goodbye Goodbye_

_It only would of taken to seconds to say  
Good bye Good Bye  
Goodbye_

-¡Me encanta!-dijo Caroline emocionada.

-Me alegro.-dijo el chico con una sonrisa.- Esta será nuestra canción.

_Creo que hasta se me caía la baba. Que carita de niño más dulce… ¡Que mirada! Que labios tan… Tan todo… Lo que daría yo por besarlos…_

-Por cierto, ¿Qué te pasaba antes?-dijo Nate bajando a Caroline de las nubes.

-Ah… Pues te lo contaré. Cuando vine aquí, a camp rock me enamoré de un chico… Sí, se que suena raro enamorarse el primer día pero… Diría que fue un flechazo. Y me llevo muy bien con él pero…-dijo Caroline.

-Si te llevas bien con él, ¿Cuál es el problema?-dijo Nate.

-Que él quiere a otra persona desde hace mucho tiempo. Y no sé como ganarmelo.

-¿Pero ella le quiere a él?

-No lo sé. Eso ya no lo sé…-dijo Caroline.

-¡Pues yo te ayudaré a conseguirlo!-dijo Nate animado.

-No hace falta, de verdad…

-¡Si, si! Tú confía en mí. Aunque si no me dices quien es…

-No te lo voy a decir, Nate. Lo siento.

-Bueno, no pasa nada. Cualquier cosa, avísame.-dijo el chico.

-No te preocupes, lo haré.-dijo Caroline dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches.-dijo Nate sonriendo.

-Igualmente.-dijo la chica.- ¿Nate?

-¿Qué?

-Gracias por escucharme.-dijo la chica.

CONTINUARÁ

______________________________________

os a gustado?

Espero qe si (:

Siento acerlo mas corto qe los anteriores pero esqe no tengo casi tiempo TT

Aber si para este finde puedo colgar otro :)


	5. ACERCATE UN POCO MÁS

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR…

-Buenas noches.-dijo Nate sonriendo.

-Igualmente.-dijo la chica.- ¿Nate?

-¿Qué?

-Gracias por escucharme.-dijo la chica.

_________________________________________________________

-Vaya, Caroline, ¿Dónde vas?-dijo Queen acercándose la chica.

-Voy al bungalow, que creo que ya es tarde.-dijo la chica.-Por cierto, ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes cara rara.

-Es Jason, de nuevo. Le he dicho que debía madurar, que no hiciese cosas de un niño pequeño. Y ahora, me siento mal.-dijo Queen mirando hacia el suelo.

-Te sientes mal por que sientes algo hacia él.-dijo Caroline.- No, y no me lo niegues-dijo al ver la cara de Queen.-Algo sientes. Y no es amistad.

-Buf… No lo sé, no lo sé…-dijo Queen confusa.

-Yo creo que si que te gusta. Y te tengo que contar varias cosas. Me gusta Nate, y Shane y Mitchie están saliendo. Te lo resumo rápido.-dijo sonriendo.

-Si que vais deprisa.-dijo la chica riendo.- ¿Y tu como que con Nate todavía nada?

-Está por otra. Pero he hablado con Shane y me ha dicho que si es él lo que quiero, que luche por él.

-Pues eso es lo que debes hacer. Y ahora deberemos irnos a la cama, mañana tendremos ya clase normal todo el día.

-No me voy a quitar ni la ropa.-dijo Caroline airándose en la cama.- Mira, Mitchie. Como la envidio…

-Calma, calma. Tarde o temprano os envidiaré a las dos. Tu estarás con Nate y yo…-dijo tristemente Queen.

-No creo que esté con Nate algún día. En cambio tu con Jason… En fin, dejémoslo.-dijo Caroline metiéndose en la cama.

-Sí.-dijo Queen ya medio dormida.

*

-Caroline, Caroline.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?

-Levántate, son las 7.30. Debemos estar en el salón de baile a las 8, te lo recuerdo. Yo me iré enseguida.-dijo Mitchie.

-Sí…

A los 20 minutos Mitchie ya se había ido y Caroline salía por la puerta.

¡AUCH!

_Le voy a coger costumbre a esto… Cada mañana siempre me choco con alguien. Y esta vez, ¿Quién será?_

-¡Lo siento…!

-No pasa nada. ¡Ay, pero si eres tú!-dijo Emma dandome dos besos.

-Holaa…-dijo Caroline medio asqueada.

-Ibas a clase, de baile, ¿verdad?

-Sí, hasta que me crucé contigo…-dijo Caroline flojo.

-Pues vayamos juntas.-dijo Emma.- Por cierto, tu eres muy amiga de Nate, ¿no?

-Síiii.-dijo Caroline sin poder evitar su felicidad.

-Espero que seamos muy amigas.-dijo Emma sonriendo.

-Uy, sí… Por cierto, ¿a ti te gusta Nate?

-¿Nate? Oh, no. Somos muy amigos. Antes hubo algo pero… Mejor no recordar.

-No, cuéntamelo, puedes confiar en mí.-dijo Caroline con una sonrisa falsa.

-Bueno, bien… Pues lo conocí hace dos años. Y creo que se enamoró de mí. Yo lo sospechaba, pero no dije nada, no quería estropear nuestra amistad.

Pero al cabo de un año, él se tuvo que ir de donde vivíamos los dos. Y cuando fui al aeropuerto a despedirme de él, me besó. Yo le correspondí el beso. Pero se lo correspondí simplemente por que era lo único que le podía dar en aquel momento. Y no nos volvimos a ver. Y ahora, estamos los dos juntos. Aunque yo no siento nada hacía él, y él tampoco. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-dijo Emma.

-Vaya, no esperaba que pasara eso…-dijo Caroline avergonzada de haber pensado que Emma era una mala persona.-Pues bien… Si te lo cuento, ¿me ayudarás?

-Sí, claro.-dijo Emma asintiendo.

-Verás… Parecerá un poco imposible pero… Es que a mi, desde el primer día en que conocí a Nate me gusta.-dijo Caroline sonrojada.

-¿De verdad?-dijo Emma sorprendida.- Pues creo que deberías decírselo. Es hora de que Nate se eche novia. Y estoy segura que el te corresponderá.

-El problema es que me llevo muy bien con él, y no puedo arriesgarme a perder su amistad.

-Yo te ayudaré. Haré lo que sea para que estéis juntos, te lo prometo.-dijo Emma.

-Ay, ¡gracias Emma!-dijo Caroline abrazándola.

-Y ahora, entremos a clase.-dijo la chica.

-Haber, ¡escuchad! Hoy vamos a hacer un ejercicio en parejas de dos. Y si puede ser, que sean chico y chica.

-Venga, aprovecha Caroline, vete con Nate.-dijo Emma con un susurro.

_Allí voy._

-Nate, ¿te apetece ir conmigo?

-Ehh… ¡Claro!-dijo el chico sonriendo. A él le hubiera gustado estar con Emma, pero con Caroline tampoco se podía quejar.

-Bien, ahora… Tengo que ir a buscar a Jason.-dijo Queen.

-No hace falta, ya estoy aquí.-dijo Jason sonriendo.

-Muy bien, pues deberéis hacer lo mismo que hacemos nosotros dos.-dijo mientras ponía la música.

Queen y Jason empezaron a bailar. Mitchie, Shane y el resto les seguían.

-Jason, siento lo de ayer. Pero no quería decirte eso. Soy muy brusca y casi no soy sensible.-dijo Queen mirando hacía abajo mientras bailaba.

-No pasa nada, te entiendo. Pero… Sigo pensando lo mismo que te dije. Y si no hay nada que te convenza de lo que yo siento por ti, haré lo que sea para convencerte.-dijo Jason mirándole fijamente.

-Ya, pero…-dijo Queen roja.- Si te gusto de verdad, tienes que ganarte mi cariño, mi confianza. Por que quien sabe, quizás tarde o temprano me empieces a gustar tu a mi también.-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Acércate más, Carol, que no muerdo.-dijo Nate a la chica.

_¿Qué no mordía? Dios, estaba delante mío, amarrándome de la cintura, estaba tan cerca suyo que podía notar su aliento. Eso si que era morder. Podía ver a Emma con otro chico mirándome y sonriéndome. Esta me la pagaría. _

-Acércate, Caroline, acércate… Mira como están Jason y Queen.-dijo Nate señalándome a Queen.

_Estaban muy cerca. ¿Qué pensaban hacer?_

-Oye, ¿crees que Queen y Jason tienen algo?-dijo Shane.

-Pues la verdad, creo que sí. No es normal que estén tan pegados. Si son como perro y gato.

-Pero bueno, disfrutemos, ¿no?-dijo Shane sonriendo a la vez que abrazaba más a Mitchie.

La chica simplemente sonrió.

-Pues que sepas que voy a hacer lo que sea para ganármelo. Por que cada vez me gustas más.

-¿Si?-dijo Queen con una sonrisa.

-Sí.-dijo Jason acercándose a la boca de Queen.

-Ejem…

Se giraron los dos y estaban todas las parejas mirándole.

-Emm… Bien, esta clase ha finalizado. Ir a desayunar.-dijo Queen roja.

-Querías que hubiera seguido, ¿verdad?-dijo Jason cuando todos los alumnos se fueron.

-Pues si te digo la verdad, si.-dijo Queen medio enfadada.

-¿Y quieres que lo haga ahora?-dijo Jason.

Queen no dijo nada. Simplemente se giró y besó a Jason.

_¿Qué me está pasando? Creo que me he enamorado… Hay como mariposas en mi estomago… Dios, esto es muy fuerte…_

_________________________________________

siento no acerlos tan largos como los primeros TT

pero espero qe os gusten (:


	6. SI TU QUIERES, PUEDES

Capítulo 5

'SI TÚ QUIERES, PUEDES'

Queen no dijo nada. Simplemente se giró y besó a Jason.

_¿Qué me está pasando? Creo que me he enamorado… Hay como mariposas en mi estomago… Dios, esto es muy fuerte…_

________________________________________

El día transcurrió tranquilo. A excepción que había una pareja nueva. Queen y Jason estaban juntos. Queen aún no se lo creía. Había descubierto que era el amor y no se creía haber podido vivir sin él. Jason era amable, cariñoso. No creía que le hubiera dicho todas esas cosas el día anterior.

*

_Queen y Jason juntos. Shane y Mitchie juntos. Ahora faltaría que Nate y yo estuviésemos juntos, ¿no? Bah, es una estupidez que me siga haciendo ilusiones. Si no voy a estar con él. No sé por que me pasa esto…_

*

-Queen, ¿sabes cuando debemos mostrar nuestras habilidades?

-¿Eh? ¿Quién?

-¡Queen, por dios! ¡Atenta!-dijo Mitchie riendo.

-¿Qué me decías?-dijo Queen volviendo a la realidad.

-Que si sabes cuando debemos demostrar nuestras habilidades, el año pasado lo hicieron.

-Pues si, pero de esto no digas nada a nadie. Dentro de dos semanas. Lo dirán dentro de una, así que empieza a practicar. Será la bomba.-dijo Queen sonriendo.

-Estas feliz, ¿eh?-dijo Mitchie sonriendo.- Me alegro mucho por vosotros. Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de Carol?

-Se ve que con Nate nada, pero se ha hecho amiga de la que Nate está enamorado. Se ve que se llevan bien, las dos. Creo que la chica está planeando algo para que Caroline y Nate estén juntos. Pero de momento nada. Se ve que las únicas que tenemos pareja somos tú y yo.-dijo Queen.

-Me sabe mal por Caroline… Se nota que está muy enamorada de Nate. Después de comer no la he visto, ¿sabes donde está?-dijo Mitchie.

-Me ha parecido verla con Shane, estaban hablando.

-Me da un poco de cosa que se lleven tan bien…-dijo Mitchie confusa.

-No debes preocuparte, estoy segura que son muy amigos y, además, Shane es también muy amigo de Nate y les querrá ayudar, así que no te preocupes.

-Está bien, no lo haré.-dijo Mitchie sonriendo.

*

-Es que no sé que hacer, para que Nate esté conmigo… Esta mañana, en baile, Nate en realidad quería ir con Emma, pero cuando le dije yo si quería ir conmigo, aceptó, ya que Emma ya se había ido con otro. Y le quiero, y buff… Es que no puedo explicarlo con palabras…-dijo Caroline.

-Te entiendo, Carol, pero debes saber que Nate va a jugárselo todo por Emma, y tu puedes detenerlo. Y Emma también deberá ayudarte.-dijo Shane

-Pero es que yo me voy a rendir muy pronto. Y lo sé. Además, ¿que haría Nate con una chica como yo teniendo a muchas más?

-No digas tonterías, Caroline. Tú vales mucho y lo sabes. Y querer es poder. Si tú quieres, tú puedes. Y lo sabes, Carol, y lo sabes.

-Shane… Muchas gracias. Sin ti, no sé que haría.

-Venga, va, que yo sin ti tampoco se lo que haría.-dijo Shane abrazando a Caroline.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué tal con Mitchie?-dijo la chica.

-Pues bastante bien, estamos bien.

-¡Hacéis tan buena pareja!-dijo Caroline con unos ojitos brillantes.

Shane rió.

-¿Quieres pasarte por mi bungalow un momento para hablar con Nate?

-Vale, pero si te pasas tú por el mío.

-Pues claro, voy a ver a Mitchie.-dijo Shane sonriendo.

-Yo me voy por allí. Adiós.-dijo Caroline

*

-Mitchie, no tardes mucho en irte a dormir, que luego mañana no te podrás ni levantar.-dijo Queen metiéndose en la cama.

-Que nooo…-dijo Mitchie.

¡Toc, Toc!

_¿Quién será a estas horas? Caroline nunca pica…_

-Vaya, Shane. ¿Qué haces tu por aquí?-dijo dándole un beso.

-Venía a verte, a que pasemos un ratito juntos. Pero veo que Queen está durmiendo.-dijo Shane.

-Pero podemos ir fuera, esperate que cojo una chaqueta.-dijo Mitchie entrando a por una chaqueta.

-Sabes que, ¿Mitchie? Eres lo más bonito de mi vida.-dijo Shane.

-Espero que toda la vida estemos juntos, sin ti, no sé que sería de mí.-dijo Mitchie besando a Shane.

*

¡TOC, TOC!

_Por favor, que me abra Nate, que me abra Nate…_

-¡Ay! ¡Hola Caroline!-dijo Emma abriendo la puerta.

-Hola… ¿Qué haces tu aquí?-dijo la chica susurrando.

-Nate me a dicho que me viniese un rato aquí, espero que no te importe, intento hablarle de ti y esas cosas.-dijo Emma.

-Gracias.-dijo Carol sonriendo.

-¿Quién es, Emma?-dijo Nate desde dentro.

-Es Caroline.

-¡Hazla pasar, así estamos los tres juntos!-dijo Nate.

-Eh… Bueno, yo ya me iba…-dijo Emma.-Aprovecha, Caroline.

-Eso haré.-dijo Caroline suspirando.

-Adiós, Nate.

-Adiós, Emma. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Caroline?

-Pues nada, que me preguntaba si tendrías un rato para mí…-dijo Caroline medio sonrojada.

-Pues claro.-dijo Nate sonriendo.

-Me alegro. ¿Qué tal con Emma?

-Pues bien, le he dicho que viniese un rato aquí para que hablásemos y eso…

-Ah… ¿Y crees que ella también te quiere?

-Sí, pero simplemente como amigos. No siente nada de amor hacía mi, se nota. Tendré que olvidarla, aunque eso ya lo sabía desde el principio.-dijo Nate tristemente.

-Escucha, Nate. Yo te ayudaré a olvidarla. Sí necesitas llorar, llora sobre mi hombro. Si necesitas desahogarte me llamas, me vienes a buscar a mi bungalow o lo que sea. Pero siempre estaré a tu lado, ¿vale? Para todo, absolutamente para todo.

-Gracias, no sé que haría sin ti.-dijo Nate abrazándola.- ¿Alguna novedad con aquel chico? Ya que no me quieres decir su nombre, explícame algo.

-Pues que ya paso, no me gusta. Intentaré concentrarme más en la música y en demostrar a la gente que sé cantar y tocar.-dijo mintiendo sobre el chico.

-Vaya, me alegro. Que sepas que yo también te voy a apoyar en todo.-dijo Nate besándola en la mejilla.- ¿Te apetece cantar un poco?

-Vale.

Got the news today,  
but they said i had to stay  
a little bit longer and i'll be fine.  
When i thought it'd all been done,  
when i thought it'd all been said,  
a little bit longer and i'll be fine.  
But you don't know what you got till it's gone  
and you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
and everytime you smile or laugh you glow.  
You don't even know,no,no.  
You don't even know.

All this time goes by  
still no reason why  
a little bit longer and i'll be fine.  
Waiting on a cure  
but none of them are sure.  
A little bit longer and i'll be fine.  
But you don't know what you got till it's gone  
and you don't know what it's like to feel so low.  
And everytime you smile or laugh you glow.  
You don't even know,no,no.  
You don't even know,know,know  
You don't even know,no,no

And you don't what you got till it's gone,  
and you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
And everytime you smile you laugh you glow,  
you don't even know! no!

So i'll wait till kingdom come,  
all the highs and lows are gone.  
A little bit longer and i'll be fine.  
I'll be...fine.

_Le miré a los ojos. Le brillaban. Le miré las manos. Ya no estaban tocando la guitarra, estaban agarrando a las mías. Le miré la boca. Estaba a escasos centímetros de la mía. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Qué le pasaba a Nate?_

-Siento interrumpiros, pero…-dijo una voz.

_En ese instante, despertamos. Nate y yo estuvimos a punto de hacer algo que yo hubiera deseado, aunque no sé si él también. ¿Qué le pasaría?_

-No pasa nada, Shane, yo ya me iba.-dije cogiendo mi chaqueta.

-Mañana me cuentas.-dijo Shane a Caroline susurrando.

*

_¿Qué había pasado? Nos habíamos acercado los dos, poco a poco, el me había cogido la mano. Le empezaron a brillar. Nunca le había visto así. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Era muy extraño._

*

-Nate, ¿me puedes explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí?-dijo Shane.

-Pues si te digo la verdad, no lo sé. Estábamos cantando una canción, y de repente, no sé que nos pasó y la iba a besar… No sé lo que me está pasando.

-Creo… Que te está empezando a gustar.

-¡Oh, no! Ya sabes de sobras que no.

-Sí. Quizás a Emma la estés olvidando y te esté empezando a gustar Caroline.

-A mi Emma no me gusta.

-Si que te gusta. ¿Por qué te crees que te dije que ya sabía por que venías? Por Emma. Se te nota mucho. Y quizás ella no es la persona adecuada que puede hacerte feliz.

-Tú no sabes nada, Shane.-dijo metiéndose en la cama.

-Sé más de lo que tú te piensas.

CONTINUARÁ

___________________________________

espero qe os guste (: escribo en cuanto estoy inspirada e intento poner capitulos seguidos. Siento acerlos mas cortos qe los primeros, pero los primeros los puse en vacaciones y tuve mas tiempo… en fin, qe espero qe opineis;

lo sigo o no?


	7. NO ME PIDAS QUE TE BESE,PORQUE TE BESARÉ

A todos los que comentan y siguen mi fanfic. Me esfuerzo mucho para que podais leerlo.

'NO ME PIDAS QUE TE BESE, POR QUE TE BESARÉ'

-Tú no sabes nada, Shane.-dijo metiéndose en la cama.

-Sé más de lo que tú te piensas.

_________________________________________

7.00 de la mañana en camp rock. Todo en silencio. Solo una chica y un chico están paseando agarrados de las manos.

-Aún no me creo que estemos juntos. Somos polos opuestos.-dijo Queen.

-Ya, pero los polos opuestos se atraen.-dijo Jason.

-Será eso.-dijo Queen besándole.

-Enseguida tendremos que ir a preparar todo.

-¡Ay, no me lo recuerdes!-dijo Queen besando a Jason.

-No te reconozco cuando te pones así.-dijo Jason sonriéndole.

-¡Odio que me digas eso!-dijo Queen mirándole fijamente.

-Ya, pero a mi me gusta lo dulce que eres cuando quieres.-dijo Jason sonriendo.

Queen rió y Jason la abrazó.

-Contigo soy feliz.-dijo Queen.

*

FRISH, FRISH, FRISH…

-Caroline, ¡deja de arrastrar los pies, intento dormir aunque sea media hora!-dijo Mitchie tapándose con la sabana.

-Lo siento, lo siento…

_Estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Qué le diría a Nate? Emma aún no lo sabía así que a las 7.30 iría a buscarla y se lo contaría. Haber que opinaría ella y si me ayudaba con Nate._

-Mitchie, me voy. Nos vemos en baile.-dijo Caroline cerrando la puerta.

¡AUCH!

_Joder, Caroline, que hoy no tienes ganas de chocarte con nadie…_

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada.-dijo levantándose del suelo un chico rubio.

_Que guapo. ¿Y el siguiente, quien será?_

-Soy Collin, ¿y tú?-dijo el chico dándole la mano.

-Soy Caroline, o conocida también como Carol.-dijo la chica.

-¿Ibas a clase de baile?-preguntó Collin.

-Eh, no en realidad no. Pero si quieres te acompaño.-dijo Caroline.

-No te preocupes, nos vemos allí.-dijo el chico yéndose.

_No está nada mal._

*

_Me levanté pronto. No tenía ganas de dormir. Estaba pensando en Collin y nadie me lo quitaba de la cabeza. Lo había conocido y fue, como diría Caroline, un flechazo. Era ese pelo rubio, esos ojos verdes… ¡Era todo él! Nos llevábamos muy bien, pero yo quería algo más que amistad, y eso tendría que ganármelo._

¡TOC, TOC!

-Vaya, hola Carol. No esperaba verte tan pronto aquí.-dijo dándole dos besos.

-Es que verás, me ocurrió una cosa, ayer por la noche con Nate…

Se lo contó todo.

-Eso es muy raro. Nate debe sentir algo hacia ti, y no es amistad. No es normal que se ponga así, te lo digo de verdad.

-Es que me confundió mucho. Quiero que me lo aclare todo, ¿él siente algo hacia mi?

-Yo creo que sí, Carol, y no es amistad.-dijo Emma.

-No lo sé, Emma, no lo sé…-dijo Caroline mirando hacia abajo.- Por cierto, acabo de conocer a un chico. Chocándome como siempre, por eso.-dijo riendo.- Se llama Collin.

Emma, en ese instante, se puso roja.

-¡Aquel chico te gusta!-dijo Caroline.

-Eh… No, que va…

-Emma. No me lo niegues. Te has puesto como un tomate. Explícame como lo conociste.

-Pues… Lo conocí en baile, el otro día, cuando tu te fuiste con Nate, él no tenía pareja y yo tampoco, así que nos pusimos juntos. Y como dirías tu, fue un flechazo. Pero no voy a conseguir nada, no quiero hacer nada…

-¡Si! Y lo vas a hacer. Tu me ayudas con Nate, ¿no? Pues yo te ayudaré con Collin. Me haré muy amiga de él y te ayudaré. Estoy segura de que el te merece.

-No, enserio Caroline. No hace falta. En estas cosas siempre meto la pata y no quiero que nadie me ayude… Simplemente, quiero que ocurra.

-¿Estas segura?-dijo Caroline preocupada.

-Sí.-dijo asintiendo.

*

-¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro!

Estaban en clase de baile y solo habían echo 15 minutos de clase. Caroline ya deseaba que se terminara. Además de que Queen les estaba haciendo esforzarse mucho, tenía a Nate detrás, mirándole la nuca y eso le ponía muy nerviosa.

Tras 45 minutos de clase, salieron fuera a almorzar.

-¡Caroline!

_Oh, Oh…_

-Hola, Nate.-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Me preguntaba si te apetecía ir a dar una vuelta, en vez de almorzar…

-Es que de verdad, que tengo mucho hambre y… No sé, quizás luego.-dijo la chica evitándolo.

-Está bien. Pero en cuanto tengas un rato libre, quiero hablar contigo.

_Esperate sentado. _

*

-Haber, esta es la primera clase de interpretación que teneis, ¿no?

-Sí.-asintieron todos.

-Pues primero de todo, quiero que cada uno me cantéis un trozo de una canción. Y empezamos por… ¡Por ti!-dijo señalando a Caroline.-parece que vienes nueva este año. Pues empecemos por ti.

-Eh… No creo que sea buena idea…-dijo la chica insegura.

-No tengas vergüenza, mujer. Sal aquí y cantanos.

-I probably shouldn´t say this…

-Canta, ¡no tengas vergüenza!

-Eh… Me preguntaba si podía coger una guitarra.

-Sí, si te sientes más segura, adelante.

-I probably shouldn´t say this,  
but at times I get so scared  
when I think about the previous  
relationship we shared.  
It was awesome, but we lost it  
it's not possible for me not to care.  
And now we're standing in the rain  
but nothing's ever gonna change  
until you hear, my dear.

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! ¡Cantas muy bien!

_Superado._-pensó con una sonrisa.

*

-Shane, ¡me voy a caer!

-Tú me has tirado también, ¡te la devolveré!

Shane y Mitchie estaban en el lago que había en camp rock. Mitchie estaba aún seca y Shane estaba en pantalones cortos y mojados.

-¡Ahora te toca a ti!

-Shane, ¡no!-dijo la chica riendo.

Shane tiró a Mitchie al agua y seguidamente él se tiró detrás de ella.

-¡Dios mio, estoy empapada!-dijo Mitchie riendo.

Shane agarró a Mitchie y los dos quedaron flotando.

-Eres tan bonita, Mitchie.-dijo Shane.

-Te quiero Shane, no quiero perderte nunca.

Se fundieron en un dulce beso.

-Te prometo que nunca nos separaremos.-dijo Shane.

*

-As much as I love you  
As much as I need you  
Tralaralara…

-¡Te pillé!

_Oh, oh…_

-Por fin te encuentro, Caroline. Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Emm… ¿De que?-dijo la chica nerviosa.

-De lo de ayer. ¿Qué nos pasó?

-No sé de que me estás hablando.

-No te hagas la tonta. Si que lo sabes.

-Eso me lo tendrías que decir tú, ¿Qué nos pasó ayer?

-Besame.

-¿Qué?-dijo la chica sorprendida.

-Besame. Quiero saber lo que siento hacia ti. Dicen que con un beso se sabe lo que siente una persona.

-No me pidas que te bese.-dijo Caroline.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que te besaré.

Acto seguido, la chica besó al chico, que aún estaba sorprendido.

*

CONTINUARÁ

_____________________________________

espero qe os aiga gustadoo (:

lo e dejado cn intriga juju

aber si puedo continuarlo pronto!

Opinad!


	8. ESCUCHAATUCORAZÓN,NOESCUCHESATUCABEZA

'ESCUCHA A TU CORAZÓN, NO ESCUCHES A TU CABEZA'

-No me pidas que te bese.-dijo Caroline.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que te besaré.

Acto seguido, la chica besó al chico, que aún estaba sorprendido.

_________________________________________

_Le besé. Y al cabo de unos segundos él se levantó rápidamente y se fue. ¿Qué le había ocurrido?_

_No me gustaban los juegos y me parecía que Nate estaba jugando conmigo._

*

-Eres tú la última pieza del rompecabezas de mi vida…-cantó Emma.

-Cantas muy bien.

-¡AH! ¡Collin! ¡Me has asustado!-dijo Emma sorprendida.

El chico rió.

-No me vuelvas a pegar estos sustos, por favor.-dijo la chica colorada.

-Me gusta cuando te sonrojas.-sonrió Collin.

-Pues a mi no me gusta que me pegues estos sustos.-dijo Emma aún colorada.

-¿Alguna novedad con Nate?-dijo Collin sentándose a su lado.

-Ya te dije que yo no sentía nada hacia él. Aunque él hacia mi si. Además, ya te conté que había una chica que le quería. Y pronto estarán juntos.

-Claro…-dijo agarrándole de la mano.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Collin?-dijo la chica sorprendida.

-Sabes, he estado pensando estos días y…

-¿Y?

-Que creo que yo por ti siento algo más.

-Ya, es que somos amigos, ¿o no te has dado cuenta?

-No, no. No me refiero a eso. Pero… ¿Tú has sentido alguna vez mariposas en el estomago?

-Sí.-dijo Emma pensando en el chico.

-¿Has sentido que el corazón se te va a salir del pecho?

-Sí.-dijo Emma.

-Pues eso es lo que me pasa contigo, Emma.-dijo el chico.

-Estás de broma, ¿no?-dijo Emma sin creérselo.

-Que no, enserio.-dijo Collin muy convencido.

-Demuéstramelo.-dijo Emma.

El chico besó a Emma y esta se quedo sorprendida, pero le siguió le beso.

_Nate, lo siento si te duele._

*

-Tú dime si estás, dispuesto a intentar…

-Además de bailarina, ¿ahora te has vuelto cantante?-dijo Jason besando a Queen en la mejilla.

-No te rías, que ya sé que canto muy mal.-dijo la chica avergonzada.

-Que va, si para mí cantas como la mismísima Britney Spears.-dijo Jason.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Queen haciéndose la sorprendida y besándole en los labios.

-¿Le has dicho algo a las chicas de la prueba de habilidad?

-Se lo he dicho a Mitchie, pero Caroline no sabe nada.-dijo Queen mirando la lista de canciones.

-Díselo a Caroline. Yo se lo diré a Nate y a Shane. Así tendrán más tiempo para ensayar.

-No creo que Nate y Shane quieran ensayar antes, ya saben tocar y cantar muy bien.-dijo Queen con cara de aburrimiento.- Oye, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a dar una vuelta? ¡Es que me aburrooo!

Jason rió.

-Hay veces en las que no te reconozco.-dijo Jason.- Pero sí, vamos a dar una vuelta.

-Tengo miedo a lo que pase…-dijo Queen preocupada.

-¿A que?-dijo Jason mirándola.

-A lo que pase después de que se termine el verano. Tú y yo nos separaremos y…

-No.-dijo Jason cortándola.- No nos separaremos. Sí hace falta me iré a vivir donde tu vives. Nos llamaremos cada día. Pero tú y yo no nos separaremos, eso tenlo claro, ¿vale?

-Ahora soy yo la que no te reconozco.-dijo Queen sonriendo.- Has madurado mucho.

-Tú misma me lo pediste.

-Pero… No fue con mala intención yo…

-Basta. No digas nada. Tengo ganas de pasar más rato juntos, besándonos, abrazándonos que hablando.-dijo Jason sonriendo.

-También tienes razón.-dijo Queen riendo y besándole.

_Nosotros sí que nos queremos._

*

¡PUM!

-Caroline, ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Mitchie incorporándose de la cama viendo a Caroline entrar.

-¿¡Qué que me pasa!? ¿¡Qué que me pasa!?-dijo Caroline enfadada.- ¡Pues pregúntaselo a Nate, pregúntaselo! ¡Haber que te dice, este!

-Carol, cálmate, por favor. Me puedes explicar que a pasado, pero calmada.

-Lo siento, Mitchie, yo…-dijo la chica rompiendo a llorar.

-No llores Caroline, no llores…-dijo Mitchie abrazándola.

Caroline se desahogó con Mitchie, contándole lo de Nate.

-No sabe lo que se pierde.-dijo Mitchie muy convencida.-Tú vales mucho y él no se da cuenta. Anímate, Carol. Tengo una noticia.

-¿Cuál?

-Dentro de dos semanas son las pruebas de habilidad. Queen me lo ha dicho. Los profesores se supone que nos lo dirán dentro de una semana, ella nos ha avisado con antelación, para que podamos ensayar. Canta una canción, que te recuerde a Nate y cántala para que se de cuenta de lo que estás pasando por él.

-Mmm… No estoy segura.

-Vamos, ¡Caroline! ¡Hoy lo has hecho genial! No tengas miedo, se fuerte.

-Está bien.-dijo la chica sonriendo.

*

¡PUM!

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-dijo Shane.

-No lo sé, ese es el problema.

-Algo malo te ha pasado. No sueles ponerte así por nada.-dijo Shane preocupado.

-He hecho una tontería… No sé lo que siento hacia Caroline y… Me ha besado, le he correspondido el beso y me he ido corriendo…

-¡Eres estúpido! ¿No ves que así haces daño a la gente?-dijo Shane enfadado.

-Pero… Ella no siente nada hacia mi, ¿no?-dijo Nate confundido.

-Déjalo, Nate, déjalo… Pero así terminarás mal.

-Es que no sé si aún quiero a Emma… Si me he enamorado de Carol… No lo sé...-dijo Nate.

-Escucha a tu corazón, no escuches a tu cabeza. Piensa en esas palabras.-dijo Shane acostándose.

*

-Bien, empezar a ensayar, por que dentro de una semana serán las pruebas de habilidad, y por lo que he visto hay mucha gente con mucha habilidad, ¡así que esforzaros! Ahora, iros a ensayar, ¡la diversión empezará pronto!-dijo el profesor.-Por cierto, Caroline,-dijo cuando todos se fueron menos ella.- tengo que hablar contigo.

-Usted dirá.-dijo la chica.

-Sé que tienes muy buena voz, pero pareces insegura de ti misma.

-Es que… Tengo miedo, y no sé a que…-dijo Caroline.

-Pues no debes tener miedo, por que tienes muy buena voz y poca gente tiene una voz así. Y la gente aprecia estas voces. Así que prepárate bien para que dejes a todos sorprendidos. Si necesitas algo, me avisas, ¿vale?

-Vale. Muchas gracias.-dijo Caroline saliendo del aula.

_Ahora soy mucho más segura de mi misma, todo gracias a ti, Nate._

*

-¡Caroline!

-Hola, Emma.

-¿No has estado con Collin?

-No, no lo he visto en toda la mañana.

-Ah…-dijo Emma tristemente.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, mejor que nunca.-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Yo no estaría tan segura…-dijo Emma susurrando.

*

-Ya no me afecta tu dolor, tu falsa excusa de mal perdedor, no me conmueves…

-Caroline.-dijo Shane asomándose por la puerta.

-Ay, hola Shane.-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal?

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Caroline, estás mal.

-¿Qué? Yo no estoy mal.-dijo la chica negándolo.

-Sí que lo estás. Y estás negándoselo a todo el mundo. A Emma, a Queen, a Mitchie… Pero a mí no me lo negarás, se te nota. Y sé que te pasa algo con Nate. Él está raro, y tu también.

-Pues verás…

_Le expliqué todo. No se lo había explicado a nadie más después de Mitchie. Y estaba mal. Mitchie me lo preguntaba una y otra vez, pero yo le decía que estaba bien, que estaba muy contenta. Nadie más sabía nada._

-Habla con Nate.

-No, no lo pienso hacer.

-Por tu orgullo, ¿no?

-Sí, por mi orgullo. Y por el suyo. Por que él no hace nada para que hablemos. Me evita, yo le evito. Si estoy así es por su culpa, y lo sabe, él lo sabe, Shane.

-Ya, pero…

-Nada de pero. En la prueba de habilidades espero que se de cuenta.-dijo Caroline.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-dijo el chico.

-Ya verás.

*

EL DÍA DE LA PRUEBA…

-¡Chicos y chicas de camp rock! ¡Hoy son las pruebas de habilidad, y esperemos que todo el mundo lo haga muy bien!-anunciaron.- ¡La primera persona que actuará será Mitchie Torres!

Fueron cantando, bailando y tocando, hasta que toco a Caroline y…

-Bueno, antes de empezar a cantar… Quiero deciros una cosa. Está canción… Quizás con esta canción mucha gente se siente identificada. Serán personas que creen que ya no sienten dolor, pero que en realidad lo sienten, aunque intenten negarlo. Y habrá otras personas que se sentirán identificadas por que han hecho sentirse así a otras personas. Espero que os deis cuenta de muchas cosas.

Ya no me pinto mi sonrisa nueva para recibirte.

Ya no me muero por besar tus labios ni quemar tu piel.

Ya no me rompo la esperanza a golpes contra tu inconsciencia.

Murió mi paciencia y ahora estoy despierta y no me quedan ganas para verte más.

Ya no recuerdo que me hizo un día quedarme a tú lado.

Por más que quiera no recuerdo qué pude encontrar en ti.

He estado ciega demasiado tiempo, y ahora estoy cansada de seguirte el juego.

Cuando nazca el alba estaré muy lejos, muy lejos de ti.

No te puedo creer.

Ya ni quiero creerte.

Te olvidaste de mí.

Me tenías enfrente.

Esta idiota se va.

Voy a cambiar mi suerte.

Ya no temo tu voz, tú, tú me has hecho mas fuerte.

He malgastado junto a ti ilusiones de una nueva vida.

Sin darme cuenta de que para ti he sido un capricho más.

Me sedujiste con falsas promesas y con fantasías de pasión eterna.

Todo eran mentiras que ni tu creías, pero yo creí.

Ya no despierto empapada en lágrimas cada mañana.

Me siento fuerte para dibujarme un nuevo amanecer.

Ya no estoy rota de dolor y rabia y al mirar tu cara ya no siento nada.

Ya no soy la tonta que te perdonaba una y otra vez.

No te puedo creer.

Ya ni quiero creerte.

Te olvidaste de mí.

Me tenías enfrente.

Esta idiota se va.

Voy a cambiar mi suerte.

Ya no temo tu voz, tú, tú me has hecho mas fuerte.

Ya no me afecta tu dolor.

Tu falsa excusa de mal perdedor.

No me conmueves, no me hieres.

Ya no me aplastará tu corazón,

muerto y corrupto de tanto rencor.

No dejas nada entre tú y yo.

Todo acabó.

Gracias, gracias-dijo Caroline sonriendo.

_Y ahora, ¿Dónde está Nate? Quiero ver la cara que pone._

-Pues bien, ahora queda un único concursante, que es Nate Gray. Esperemos que os guste.

-Bueno, pues a mí también me gustaría dedicar unas palabras… Con esta canción se sentirán identificadas muchas personas. Personas que se han enamorado, que aman a esa persona. A pesar de todo el daño que le han hecho… Espero que os guste.

Te he buscado tanto, y hoy que te he encontrado, se,

que no hay nadie mas, nunca he sido un santo, debo confesarlo, ya,

con honestidad, fueron tantas horas tan solo

y triste hasta que te vi

tu llenas mi vida, tu llenas mi alma por eso siempre quédate aquí,

solo déjate amar.

Un océano entero, no me ha impedido llegar, hasta donde estas,

todo lo que hago te lo quiero entregar y cada día mas,

fueron tantas horas, tan solo y triste, hasta que te vi,

tu llenas mi vida, tu llenas mi alma, por eso siempre quédate aquí,

ámame y déjate amar, puedes en mi confiar,

dime que estas sintiéndome y puedes al fin verte en mi, verme en ti.

Siempre quédate aquí, tu llenas mi vida, tu llenas mi alma,

por eso siempre déjate amar, porque no puedo si te vas,

respirar, dime que estas sintiéndome, déjate amar, que no ves,

que este amor es mi luz.

Te he buscado tanto y hoy que te encontrado se,

que no hay nadie mas.

Gracias.-dijo Nate bajando del escenario.

-Caroline, ¿estás bien?-dijo Shane a la chica.

-No, no lo estoy.-dijo la chica yéndose.

-Será mejor que vayas detrás de ella. Sí la quieres, corre.-dijo Shane cuando encontró a su hermano.

-Lo haré.

CONTINUARÁ

_________________________________________

lo he hecho mas largo :)

espero q os guste.

Supongo qe pronto tendrá final, dentro de dos o tres capitulos. Y…

No se si voy a hacer segunda temporada. Qizas no. Pero empezaria otro fic :)

En fin,

Opinad!


	9. SOIS INCREÍBLES

(Este es el último capítulo, no es muy largo, pero espero que os guste:))

'Sois increíbles'

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR…

-Caroline, ¿estás bien?-dijo Shane a la chica.

-No, no lo estoy.-dijo la chica yéndose.

-Será mejor que vayas detrás de ella. Sí la quieres, corre.-dijo Shane cuando encontró a su hermano.

-Lo haré.

*

'SI TU PUEDES, HAZME FELIZ'

-¡Caroline! ¡Caroline!-gritó Nate corriendo detrás de la chica.

-¡Déjame, olvídame!-dijo Caroline corriendo.

Después de un rato corriendo, la chica se tropezó y se cayó.

-Caroline, ¿estás bien?-dijo Nate agarrándola y jadeando.

-¡Déjame! ¡Todo lo que dice esa canción es mentira, tu no puedes querer a nadie! ¡Estás jugando con la gente! ¡Has jugado conmigo!-dijo Caroline llorando.

-Caroline, escúchame, puedo explicártelo…

-No puedes explicarme nada. No tienes corazón.-dijo la chica con rabia.

-No me digas eso por favor.

-Es la verdad.-dijo Caroline.

-Caroline… Durante todo este tiempo me he mentido y te he mentido. Por que yo en realidad… Al principio algo quedaba con Emma, por que claro, fue mi primer amor… Pero cuando te conocí, poco a poco empecé a enamorarme de ti… Aunque yo no lo sabía y tu tampoco… Nadie lo sabía. Y… cuando te pedí que me besaras, me besaste y me fui… Fue por que allí descubrí que estaba enamorado de ti. Pero tenía miedo a lo que pasase luego. Yo… Soy idiota, lo sé Caroline. Pero yo te quiero. Y mucho. Y… no sé si tu también. Pero aunque me rechaces, te seguiré queriendo.

-Eres idiota, Nate…-dijo Caroline.- Pero… Yo también te quiero.

Caroline se lanzó en los brazos de Nate.

-Ejem...-dijo tosiendo el chico.- Señorita Caroline Johannson, ¿acepta usted como novio a Nate Gray?

-Sí, acepto.-dijo Caroline con una sonrisa.- Ya puede besar a la novia.

Nate besó a Caroline, como si fuera la primera vez.

-No me voy a separar de ti nunca.-dijo el chico.

-Yo tampoco.-dijo la chica volviéndole a besar.

*

-Al final estos dos han terminado juntos.

-Se les veía venir.-dijo Mitchie a Shane.- Por cierto, Shane…

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué va a pasar, después de que camp rock se termine? ¿Nos vamos a separar?

-No. Yo quiero estar contigo, y no me voy a separar de ti jamás. Iré a vivir a tu ciudad.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Mitchie sonriendo.

-Sí. Y por lo que veo Queen y Caroline también viven en tu ciudad.

-Pues yo nunca las he visto, pero sí, sabía algo.

-Pues creo que Nate y Jason también querrán irse con ellas.

-¿Todos los de la familia Gray sois así?-dijo Mitchie con una amplía sonrisa

-Sí.-dijo el chico riendo.- Luchamos por lo que queremos. Y yo a ti te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, Shane, yo también.-dijo Mitchie besándolo.

*

Al cabo de unas semanas…

-Bien, han sido unas semanas muy intensas, y dentro de 5 días sabremos quien se ha preparado mejor este verano. Así que empezar a ensayar. No importa si cantáis, si bailáis, o si tocáis algún instrumento. Lo importante es que mostréis vuestras habilidades. Este año, la persona o el grupo que gane, el año que viene, tendrá la oportunidad de hacer de profesor y cobrar un sueldo, si lo desea. Si no, pues la participación es lo que importa.

-¿Y cuando se supone que debemos empezar?-preguntó Emma.

-Ahora mismo.-dijo Queen con una sonrisa.

*

-Cariño.-dijo Nate.

-Dime.-dijo Caroline mientras buscaba una letra para cantar.

-Que te parece… ¿Si cantamos una canción tu y yo?-dijo el chico inseguro.

-Estaba deseando que me lo pidieras.-dijo Caroline con una sonrisa.

-Ah, ¿Qué encima te lo tenía que pedir yo? Que morro.-dijo Nate besando a su chica.

-Pues claro.-dijo Caroline sonriendo.- Mira, he estado mirando unas cuantas, haber cual te parece mejor…

*

-Cuantas veces me decías y entre lágrimas yo te oía…-cantó Shane.

-Shane, descansemos un ratito.-dijo Mitchie tumbándose en la cama.

-Estamos ensayando demasiado, ¿verdad?-preguntó Shane tumbándose a su lado.

-Sí. Que tranquilos estarán Queen y Jason…

-Ya ves…-dijo Shane besando a Mitchie.

*

-Que relajación, no tenemos que dar clase y podemos hacer lo que queramos.-dijo Queen tumbada sobre Jason.

-Queen te quiero.-dijo el chico.

-No te cansas de decírmelo, eh.-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Te quiero.-dijo de nuevo Jason.

-Y yo Jason, y yo.-dijo Queen besándole.

*

EL DÍA DE LAS ACTUACIONES…

-¡Con todos ustedes, Mitchie y Shane!-gritó la presentadora.

_Allá vamos._

Shane salió vestido con una chaqueta de cuero y en tejanos, mientras que Mitchie salió con una falda y una camiseta de manga larga preciosa.

-Me da miedo la verdad, mi torpeza sé escribir, lo que siento y no decirlo, lo que te diría a ti. Cuántas veces me decías, y entre lágrima, yo te oía, repetirme siempre una y otra vez, dime que soy para ti, y con ganas me quedé de decirte. Y será que lo que quieras solamente yo seré, si el navegar sobre tu piel, y con los besos niña, que una tarde te entregué...

Perdóname, por olvidarme que eres tu toda mi vida, y escúchame, que mis palabras solo intentan reflejarte aquel ayer, y entenderé, si estas con otro y has vuelto a hacer tu vida, pero te pido que no olvides, el que te enseñó a querer...

-He llorado en soledad, y he reído frente a ti, pero no puedo ocultar, que sin ti no soy feliz. No te olvido, ni lo quiero, porque fuiste el primero, que desnudó mi cuerpo en la intimidad, y el que pudo hacer de mi, lo que nadie más podrá. Y será que lo que quieras solamente yo seré, si el navegar sobre tu piel, y con los besos niña, que una tarde te entregué...

Perdóname, por olvidarme que eres tu toda mi vida, y escúchame, que mis palabras solo intentan reflejarte aquel ayer, y entenderé, si estas con otra y has vuelto a hacer tu vida, pero te pido que no olvides, la que te enseñó a querer...

-¡Muy bien! ¡Un aplauso muy grande para estos dos cantantes! ¡Y ahora, Caroline y Nate!

Salió primero Nate al escenario, tocando el piano.

-Me muero por suplicarte, que no te vayas mi vida

Me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca digas, mas

más me callo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza

de ser capaz algún dia

de no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar,

que te voy queriendo cada dia un poco más

¿cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar?

Me muero por abrazarte,

y que me abraces tan fuerte,

me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte,

acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca,

me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,

me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando,

palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón,

voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.

Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas,

abrir todas tus puertas,

y vencer esas tormetas que nos quieran abatir,

centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,

besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios

y ver en tu rostro cada dia crecer esa semilla,

crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir.

Caroline salió con un vestido precioso, de color plata.

Me muero por explicarte, lo que pasa por mi mente,

me muero por entregarte y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,

sentir cada dia, ese flechazo al verte,

qué más dará lo que digan,

que más dará lo que piensen, si estoy loca es cosa mia,

y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor,

vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.

Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas,

abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,

centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,

besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios,

y ver en tus rostro cada dia crecer esa semilla,

crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir.

*

Al final no ganaron, pero se lo pasaron muy bien y disfrutaron al máximo.

-Llegó la hora de despedirnos, ¿no?-dijo Mitchie a Shane.

-No te creas.-dijo Nate.

-¿Qué?-dijo Caroline.

-Nos vamos a vivir a vuestra ciudad.-dijo Jason sonriendo.

Queen gritó. Caroline se tiró encima de Nate. Mitchie se quedó muda.

-Sois increíbles.-dijo Queen besando a Jason.

*

-Bueno, creo que no nos volveremos a ver…-dijo Emma a Collin.

-No estés tan segura.-dijo el chico.

-¿Qué?

-No hablamos de lo que pasaría después de camp rock, pero yo averigüé por mis medios donde vivia. Y resulta que vives tres calles más abajo que yo.

-Estás de broma, ¿no?-dijo la chica.

-No.-dijo Collin.- Te quiero, Emma.

-Te quiero, Collin, te quiero…-dijo la chica besándolo.

*

FIIIIN!

Siento aberlo terminado tan rapido, pero no me sentía con fuerzas de hacer más trama. Yo tampoco sabía que se terminaría en este capitulo, pero al final lo e decidido i asi se a qedado… quizas dentro de un tiempo, quizas dos meses, o quizas una semana, nolose, ponga otro fic, pero este nose si seria mas largo o qe, aun tengo qe decidirlo. Espero qe os aiga gusta mi historia, y en fin… qe ayais disfrutado. Mi sueño es ser escritora, y no voy a dejar de escribir nunca. Aber si ai suerte y os gustan las sigientes historias q qizas escribire… :)

No se si lo e terminado por qe no abia mucha gente qe lo leyera, pero… lo e terminado. Y me a animado mucho la gente qe me comentaba y decia qe le encantaba. Muchas gracias a esa gente :)


End file.
